


When Pigs Fly

by SlyffindorHouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyffindorHouse/pseuds/SlyffindorHouse
Summary: Everywhere Draco looks, Potter is there watching him, but Pansy's idea that it's because of a crush? Maybe when pigs fly. Set after DH in 8th year, but EWE.





	When Pigs Fly

“He’s doing it again, Draco,” Pansy Parkinson whispered as she elbowed the blond-haired Slytherin. Draco Malfoy immediately caught Harry Potter’s intense green gaze across the Great Hall before sneering weakly and dropping his eyes to his plate. “I’m telling you, he’s planning something. This is the third week straight he’s been staring at you.”

Draco snorted. “I’m not afraid of Potter,” he lied. Ever since Hogwarts had reopened following the war, Draco caught Potter watching him.

All. The. Bloody. Time.

At first, Draco had tried smirking at him with some quip about poor Weasleys and dirty Grangers, but Potter didn’t even flinch. He just kept his eyes trained on Draco until Draco flushed and slunk away with his confused mates following him.

After a while, Draco threatened to hex Potter if he didn’t look away, even pointed his wand directly between the eyes, but Potter simply raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, as if daring Draco to do it. Draco muttered something about idiotic Gryffindors before lowering his wand.

Four days ago, Draco snapped, asking Potter if he liked what he saw. _That_ had gotten an interesting reaction. Potter’s lips quirked, and he took one step towards Draco, who _might_ have turned and hurried away.

So perhaps Draco purposefully avoided the seventh floor, as well as the Owlery, and the Astronomy Tower, and the greenhouses, and the Quidditch pitch, and any other place Potter might be lurking. Perhaps he always made sure two or more people surrounded him, but it wasn’t because he was scared. Potter was bloody creepy with his silent stalker act. He was _cautious_.

Draco forked up a bit of steak and kidney pie. “He can try his worse, for all I care.”

“But I don’t think he wants to _hurt_ you. The looks he gives you are more of a… Hufflepuff with a crush.”

The steak and kidney pie dribbled onto the table. A crush? Potter? On Draco? Had she gone completely round the bend? Okay, so maybe Draco might have had a few less than kosher dreams about a faceless boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes, and wanking to the memories of those dreams may have lead to the most intense orgasms of his life, but that was only natural. Draco was an eighteen year old _virgin,_ for Merlin’s sake. Of course he had a healthy sexual curiosity. Potter only appeared in the dreams because he was constantly following Draco around with those stupid half grins and driving him nutters.

So Draco is less inclined to hate Potter since he saved Draco’s life twice, but Potter obviously still hated Draco and that was that. _Pity,_ his thoughts betrayed him. _He is rather fit_.

“I don’t want Potter!” Draco said, giving a nervous laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. Instead of laying flat under a jar of gel, it now fell in messy waves above his shoulders.

“I never said you did,” Pansy responded, a suspicious edge to her voice.

“Well, good,” Draco responded awkwardly, cutting his eyes at her. “That’s ridiculous.” His pie suddenly didn’t look that appealing anymore.

Pansy was quiet for a moment. “Well, it’s not as if Potter was the worst you could do,” she said, watching Draco carefully.

Draco held his breath for a second, glancing over at the Gryffindor table as Weasley whispered to Potter, who laughed loudly, knocking his pumpkin juice into a tray of toast. He felt a clenching in his chest as he watched Potter sheepishly try to sop it up with a bunch of napkins before Granger sighed and vanished the mess. “No?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Pansy gave a sort of apologetic smile. “I’ll always support you, Draco, you know that.” Draco smiled softly, his heart swelling and had a moment of regret that he could never fall in love with her. They grinned at each other a bit. “I’ve invested seventeen years into this friendship. Be a pity to have all that time go to waste.”

They gathered up their belongings, falling in line with the other students leaving the Great Hall for lessons. “It’s kinda funny though, the idea that Potter’s crushing on me,” Draco said as they jostled their way through the crowd of students. He thought back to the dreaded semester he took muggle studies, and grinned. “Maybe when pigs fly.”

*******************************

They sat in a lopsided triangle by the lake, Pansy and Draco facing Blaise Zabini, watching a group of first years squealing in delight as they threw bits of toast into the lake and giant tentacles disturbed the smooth black surface to draw the food under. Draco plucked a few blades of grass and held them between his fingers, and thought of Harry Potter’s eyes.

“Ah, to be young and stupid again,” Blaise stretched out along the grass, sighing dramatically.

“Right,” Pansy scoffed. “Because you’re so decrepit now.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she gazed at him from behind her bangs. Draco rolled his eyes. The girl was bloody obvious in her flirting, but Blaise never took the bait.

“I’m 19 going on a hundred.” He deadpanned.

She leaned over him, raking her eyes down his length. “You sure look good for a hundred year old.” Ah, she went for the jugular, Pansy did, and had Draco not been a Slytherin, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight widening of the Blaise’s dark brown eyes as they quickly jumped from Pansy’s low cut top to Draco’s face to the grass.

Casting a nervous look at Draco, he mumbled a _thanks_ and sat up, inching away from Pansy to stare off behind the other two. Draco had to hold back a bark of laughter. Blaise had always pretty much kept to himself in the past years, and quite possibly missed the memo that Pansy and Draco were no longer an item ever since Draco’s newfound interest in cock surfaced. He watched the two with a new wicked curiosity, trying to figure out how he could garner an hour or two of entertainment from this situation.

Unfortunately for him, Pansy was also a Slytherin. and had no problem sacrificing him for her own goals.

“So, Draco,” she began casually, subtly reducing the distance between her and Zabini again, “how’s it going with your crush on Potter?”

Draco glared at her, knowing exactly what the bint was doing, and shrugged, refusing to comment.

“Potter?” Blaise asked.

Pansy nodded, “Yes. Potter. Draco’s been in love—”

“No,” Blaise waved a long fingered hand behind them. “I meant, ‘Look. _Potter._ ’”

Draco closed his eyes. If he closed his eyes, Potter would go away, leaving Draco to perhaps flirt a bit with Pansy while Zabini fidgeted and Pansy glared before the three of them would scare the first years with fabricated stories about the last students who got too close to the lake. He felt Pansy stiffen beside him, and knew that she’d be sorry that Potter heard her, but not sorry that she said it when she had Blaise in her bed later tonight.

Long seconds passed before Pansy turned and chirped, “Cavorting with evil Slytherins, eh, Potter?” and Draco appreciated the gesture.

“Go away, Potter,” he mumbled, with no real hope of success, hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Draco,” Potter breathed and Draco did turn around because this was the first time in nearly a month that Potter actually spoke to him. He met Potter’s eyes, the green shining brightly through the horribly thick glasses. “I want to show you something.”

If Potter thought Draco would go willingly, he was completely daft. “So sorry, but my mates and I were just about headed for a swim in the lake. Say hi to the giant squid.”

Potter bit his lip. “You mean… _those_ mates?” pointing to some point farther along the lake and Draco knew that Pansy had abandoned him and taken Blaise with her, had left him alone with Potter to be maimed or worse. _Bitch_ he thought affectionately. Potter held out his hand, and Draco stared at it, thrown back to the moment on the train when Potter had chosen a Weasley over him. That had stung more than Draco cared to remember; Draco couldn’t help but think that he could finally snub Potter: could get the crooked grin and the kind eyes and the naked body out of his dreams.

But he was slipping his hand into Potter’s calloused one, and allowing Potter to pull him to his feet.

They headed away from the lake and down the cobblestone stairs leading to the little hut that Draco recognized as belonging to the half-breed giant that taught Care of Magical Creatures. Potter never released his hand, and Draco never pulled away.

They stopped in the small grass clearing between the hut and the Forbidden Forest, and Draco had to blink a few times before he realized what it was he was seeing exactly. A fat, pink pig sat munching contently on a pile of discarded apples. What was abnormal about it, though, were the two flimsy brown wings, crooked, and one a great deal larger than the other, that protruded from its back.

Harry pulled out his wand, and Draco had a sudden, horrible image of Harry transfiguring him into an apple and tossing him into the pile.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” The pig slowly and obliquely rose into the air, its startled squeals and frantic kicking twisting its body; as a result, the wings begin to flap up and down, giving the appearance of flying.

Draco turned wide eyes to Harry, whose face was tinged with pink, whether from exertion or embarrassment, Draco didn’t know. “I know that it’s not actually flying… the wings are cut out from a spare bit of parchment but, well… I figured this was the next best thing.”

Draco blinked again, staring at the pig as Harry let it gently down. It snorted loudly a few times, looking highly affronted before cautiously continuing to greedily snatch up apples. Harry pulled Draco closer, pressing their bodies together, aiming the intensity of his gaze directly into Draco’s eyes. “Go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend.” His eyes added the question mark and Draco couldn’t help but notice that Harry’s eyes were much greener than the grass.

Draco closed the distance between their lips, and Draco forgot all pigs and apples as he lost himself in Harry’s kiss.


End file.
